


Hold n Blow

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon had just joked about it because he thought it would be hot. Jason and Tim are the ones that decided they want to tryKinktober 2019day 5 Shotgunning





	Hold n Blow

Kon knew that he had brought the idea up as a joke but it was still amazing that the two of his lovers were on board. He had wondered if Jason would. Dismissed it because he knew Jason. He had just joked about it a bit. A night that the three of them had managed to be the same place. A night that they could be tangled together for more than a few minutes. Enjoy the sweat cooling on their bodies.

It was good that both of them were willing to go this far for him. He was a little concerned about most of this because his lovers were not normal people. Their bodies were important. This was important to them and fighting so while he had brought it up he was aware that his lovers were human and he was only half.

So he had let his mouth run as he felt their bodies pressed against his. Just lazily talked about the things he wished they could do. No real need to it. Just a ‘It would be hot to do that’. That was all it was supposed to be but of course his lovers latched on to that. Latched on and refused to let go and what could Kon do but be turned on by that?

He shivered as Jason sat by the edge of the bed. Tim joined him and the both of them gave him just a glance. Just a tiny glance but already his body reacted. He watched them arrange the box that was with them before they moved back to Kon that was on the bed.

“You behind and me under?” Jason said so easily that Kon almost did not catch it. He watched the way Tim smiled before he swallowed. Tim was excited, he had plans. He was picturing everything. Their bodies, what Kon would do. How he would react. It was in his eyes and Kon was on board for all of it.

“I thought it best if you were behind to pull him back the way you always do. We can hold him down for a bit. I know he likes that.” Tim’s blue eyes were hot as they ran over him. “He likes to kiss and he likes to lean down to do it.”

“I’m still here.” Kon grinned as he lay on his side. “Don’t get carried away you two. Don’t forget the reason that you’re doing this is me.” And he was going to enjoy every single second of this. His cock was reacting and he had not even been kissed yet.

“Oh we haven’t forgotten.” Jason lit up before he paused. Without coughing or even making a face he blew out the smoke and passed it to Tim. “Still tastes the same. Ridiculous no matter what it is.”

“I know.” While the smoke blew towards Kon, Tim took what Jason had lit up and brought it to his own lips. Just the sight of that was enough to make Kon’s cock jerk and leak precum. Jason caught the movement and gave Kon a slow smile. Kon fought his flush as he watched Tim inhale, blow out the smoke and hand back what he had taken from Jason. Without a single cough or choke.

“Not new to this?” Kon asked weakly. He had assumed that they would do the bare minimum but now that he thought about it. They really were Bats after all. He should have expected at least this much.

“Huh this?” Jason mused as he took another long slow drag. “Years ago but I cut it. I’m not the only one.” His look at Tim made Kon squirm. “Now if I remember correctly. Someone wanted this right?”

“Oh he had details about this.” Tim smiled. “Kon… get ready.”

X

A kiss full of smoke. It did not affect his body but the kiss did. Kon felt himself clench around the finger inside of him as Tim blew the smoke into his mouth through the kiss. The kiss continued before Tim pulled away. Only to take another long drag before he pulled Kon into another kiss. Kon grinded back against Jason, against the finger inside of him as Tim’s kiss consumed him.

“His cock has to be leaking on you like crazy.” Jason slipped another finger inside of him with a laugh before he twisted them. Kon whimpered into the kiss before Jason pulled his fingers out slowly. Tim broke the kiss before he nipped at Kon’s lips.

“He has my stomach wet.” Tim’s voice was low before he laughed. “He keeps eating it up. it’s making my head spin Jason.” Tim took a slow drag before he tilted Kon’s chin. This kiss was slower, wetter and when he blew the smoke in it actually felt as it if was doing something to him.

“We should have used the special blend.” Jason murmured before he tapped Kon’s hips. “Straddle Timmy properly. He’s almost gone from this.”

“Just a bit more and I’ll be done.” Tim snickered before he shifted. He kept the lit roll perfectly over the ashtray on the bed. “He kept grinding onto me and when I kiss him he twitches and drips.”

“He’s twitching here too.” Jason said softly. “Twitching so nicely. So hungry for more. More kisses and I’d love to do some kisses here but this idea is calling for something else.”

Tim would have answered but Kon had taken over the kiss he kissed and kissed as Jason fingered him open. He kissed Tim until Tim’s cock was throbbing against him. He kissed him, let him breath and then kissed him again while Jason chuckled low in his throat. Then it started all over again.

Until he felt Jason’s cock rub against him. Then he broke the kiss. Tim’s gasps were loud in the bedroom while Jason’s soft hisses were harder to hear. He pressed against Kon and retreated. Then pressed forward again. When Kon finally felt the head of his cock enter him, his head dropped onto Tim’s chest and he shuddered, his insides throbbed. He was hot and he felt so good. His insides were throbbing.

“Think you can sit up Timmy?” Jason panted. “We got him warmed up so let’s do this thing properly now.”

“Pull him up.” Was the only warning that Kon got before he was pulled from where he had been straddling Tim. Jason pulled him upward so he was kneeling instead. The change of position made his mouth open. Jason sank deep, he pushed right against the right spots. Kon clenched and trembled while Tim slid from under him. “Jason.”

“Uh huh.” Jason pulled back a bit before he inhaled. Kon had a moment to be confused before Tim tilted his head and Jason kissed him. Jason’s kiss was warm but when he blew smoke into his mouth just as his hips pulled back a bit just to thrust smoothly back inside. Kon was in heaven. He shivered while in Jason’s embrace.

“More arms would be nice.” Tim said cheerfully as Jason used Kon’s arms to pull him back into his thrusts. They were slow and deep but they were hard. Every end of the thrust made him jolt. “His eyes look good.” Tim said softly. “Kiss him more Kon.”

When he kissed Jason again he got more smoke. Then he was turned towards Tim as Jason’s hips moved and kept moving. Slow deep thrusts that shook his brain. Kon kissed Tim as he tried to cling to something. He got smoke once more. Blown right into the kiss. He moaned as his body trembled.

He was a meta human but his head and his body felt foggy. He was so aroused that the crown of his cock was covered in his precum. It was slick from his cock leaking with every kiss and every deep thrust. His body was enjoying it. Kon was in heaven and all he could think about was more.

“Kiss me.” Jason murmured against his neck. Kon kissed him even without the smoke. Turned his head and kissed Jason while Jason’s thrusts drove him mad. “Good.” Jason grunted as his grip got tighter. “Good good.”

“Now kiss me.” Tim said softly. He took a long drag before he kissed Kon. The smoke filtered in slowly. Tim kept the smoke coming and coming as his mouth ate up Kon. It was beautiful, it had Kon’s head so light.

When Tim broke the kiss, Kon’s head fell back as Jason’s thrusts sped up. Tim teased the head of his bobbing cock. Teased the head with his finger, teased around the wet crown, alongside the leaking slit before he dared to slip his finger to the hole. Kon groaned as his body clenched around Jason. Jason swore and his rhythm faltered. It was just a few seconds but Kon groaned at being denied.

“Naughty Tim.” Jason groaned. “He was so hot and tight just now Tim.” His hips resumed their rhythm even as he coaxed Tm close. “Now kiss me for that stunt you just pulled.

Tim’s response was to lean past Kon and kiss Jason. It was slow but passionate and apparently been full of smoke because when Tim pulled back there was not just the scent of it, trails of it were still coming from his mouth and Kon felt envy.

“I wonder if this would feel good.” Tim murmured as he took another long drag. With a smile at Kon he bent his head and then went a little lower, to the point when he was eye level with Kon’s cock.

“Tim.” Kon gasped. Jason’s speed picked up as he looked over Kon’s shoulder. “Tim.” He breathed right before Tim pursed his lips and then slipped his mouth over Kon’s cock.

The feeling was… strange. Strange but Kon liked it. The soft fluffy feeling then the hot wetness of Tim’s mouth. To combine that with Jason’s deep hard thrusts made Kon shudder before his knees gave out. Tim’s blue eyes were the only thing that he was able to see as he watched the smoke and then his own cum escape from Tim’s lips.

Jason’s groan behind him before he tugged Kon into a kiss. His thrusts were short and quick. Hard thrusts as Kon’s body clenched around him. Kon fell into the kiss as his body trembled and reacted. It almost felt as though he would cum again. Jason’s thrusts had him trembling on the edge he had fallen over. Then Jason’s groan as he filled Kon with heat made Kon tremble and gasp even as nothing more filled Tim’s mouth.

X

“He’s clean.” Jason said softly as he put aside the cloth he had been finishing Kon with. He liked this safe house more than the others because of the luxuries like the bed and the bath. He bath was perfect because yes they could bathe all three of them at once. Maybe more.

But in case of emergencies. It was good for that too. Jason smiled at the sleeping Kon before he gently pulled him into his arms and left the bathroom. Tim opened the door for him and followed one step behind him as they took Kon back to the bedroom.

The bed had new sheets, new pillows and everything had been aired out. Jason gently placed Kon on the bed before he reached for the clean boxers to let Kon sleep in. Kon might like to sleep naked but when he was out like this. They usually put something on him.

Tim’s hand brushed his own aside before he slid the boxers up Kon’s legs. “So now that Bruce most likely knows that he borrowed his things and what we used it for. Think he’ll bring it up?” Tim smiled as he finished with Kon. He gently covered him with the covers before he smoothed his hair.

“Ah.” Jason had a good idea what Bruce was going to do. No one played silent judgemental glares than Batman. “It’s going to be rather silent in the cave. I mean he knows why and who but he doesn’t know everything.” Jason smiled. “He doesn’t know how it went so in that case… we win?”

“I just hope he doesn’t tell Alfred.” Tim grumbled. Jason felt his heart sink. He was a grown man himself but there were some things a person never wanted to have Alfred find out. “We have to clean ourselves really well before we go back.” Jason nodded as he looked at the bathroom. Then he looked at Tim and the bed pointedly. “The morning won’t hurt.” Tim took his had and they lay their linked hands over Kon as they each took a side. Between them, Kon slumbered on.


End file.
